The invention relates to a surgical instrument comprising a tubular shaft with two tools pivotable towards one another at its distal end, these tools being pivotable relative to one another by means of a grip section at the proximal end of the tubular shaft via a transfer member arranged in the tubular shaft.
Surgical instruments of this type are used in many different ways, for example as scissors, grasping forceps, suture-needle holders, punches or clip applicators. In this respect, it is customary for the two tools to be pivotable about an axis extending transversely to the longitudinal axis of the tubular shaft. As a result, the applicability of these instruments can, in certain circumstances, be restricted, particularly when they are used in endoscopic operations.
It is known to design instruments of this type so as to be angled at the distal end but for this purpose complicated devices are required which make such a bending of the tubular shaft and the tools mounted thereon possible.